1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a compound, methods of producing the compound, and means of using the compound as an aversive agent. In particular, this invention relates to the novel compound Denatonium Capsaicinate.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of denatonium compounds, in particular Denatonium Benzoate and Denatonium Saccharide, as aversive agents is known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,327, 3,268,577, 4,661,504 and 4,652,577. Denatonium is derived from Lidocaine (N,N-diethylamino-2,6-dimethylacetanilide) The structure in common between Lidocaine and denatonium compounds is shown in Formula 1: ##STR1## Denatonium compounds are frequently incorporated into compositions or coatings in order to deter either ingestion by humans or to repel animals, reptiles, fish and birds from an article coated therewith. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,038. Denatonium compounds are also used as denaturants for alcohol and tallow (U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,046), and as bitter flavoring agents in food. Generally, the taste threshold level for denatonium compounds is from about 1 part in 10 million to 1 part in 100 million, and the aftertaste can last from several seconds to several minutes. However, the taste of these compounds is not always perceived by certain animals, such as certain species of rodents, dogs, deer, etc. Therefore, these compounds are not always effective as an aversive agent for all animals.
A second aversive agent known in the art is Capsaicin and its derivatives. See E. K. Nelson and L. E. Dawson, "Constitution of Capsaicin. III," Vol. XLV J. Am. Chem., 2179-2181 (1923). The structures of both natural and synthetic Capsaicin are shown below in Formulas 2a and 2b, respectively. ##STR2##
Capsaicin provides a hot, spicy, pungent flavor as well as a numbing, burning or tingling effect when applied orally or topically. Capsaicin is known to be a powerful irritant that can cause selective degeneration of sensory neurons that mediate chemogenic or trigeminal pain. Capsaicin and its derivatives are principally used as an irritant; a flavorant from about 1 part in 100,000 parts; an animal repellent (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,322,862 and 5,456,916); an antifoulant (U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,385); a carminative; in neural biological research (U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,782); and in pharmaceuticals (U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,868). Both the natural and synthetic compounds of Capsaicin have been found to be very effective for these uses.
Although both denatonium compounds and capsaicin compounds provide an offensive flavor and are therefore useful as aversive agents, a new and useful compound exhibiting an enhanced bitter and/or sharp taste is most desirable. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new compound, Denatonium Capsaicinate, that is effective in very low concentrations to provoke a bitter and/or spicy, pungent flavor and/or to produce a chemogenic effect.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new compound, Denatonium Capsaicinate, that is effective as a biocide.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new compound, Denatonium Capsaicinate, that is effective as an antifoulant.